1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for displaying characters. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods and display devices for displaying characters having tilted or curved strokes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates two Chinese characters displayed on a liquid crystal panel by using the traditional display control method. As shown in FIG. 1, it is quite clear that the display effect of the left character is good. However, the display effect of the right character is quite poor, which has blur and sawtooth phenomenon.
With reference to FIGS. 2-4, the specific reasons for the blur and sawtooth phenomenon are discussed below. FIG. 2 illustrates a partial view of the liquid crystal panel, wherein letter Aij (i=1, 2, 3, . . . ; j=1, 2, 3, . . . ) represents a physical pixel in row i and column j. It can be seen from FIG. 2 that all physical pixels are orderly arranged in rows and columns to form a pixel array, such as a conventional 1024×768 pixel array. Such liquid crystal panels are called as the matrix-arrayed liquid crystal panels. Conventional display control methods construct characters based on such matrix-arrayed pixels.
FIG. 3 illustrates a schematic view of using a conventional display control method to display horizontal lines and vertical lines on a liquid crystal panel. As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional display control method uses original physical pixels as units and displays high-quality horizontal lines and vertical lines. Therefore, it can display the characters mainly consisting of horizontal and vertical strokes, such as the left character shown in FIG. 1 with a relatively satisfactory effect.
FIG. 4 illustrates a schematic view of using the conventional display control method to display tilted lines on a liquid crystal panel. As shown in FIG. 4, the traditional display control method can only use orderly arranged original physical pixels as units to form titled lines. As such, in the tilted lines shown in FIG. 4, the display units vertically adjacent to each other are horizontally offset by a width of at least one physical pixel, which causes a more sawtooth or blur phenomenon. As a result, the traditional display control method can not desirably display characters having tilted strokes, such as the left character shown in FIG. 1.